


Dibs

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bi Kara, F/F, Humor, Pan Kara, Pre-Relationship, Pride Parade, Social Media, accidentally coming out, even she's not sure, first kiss(es), take this zero percent seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Supergirl lands in the middle of a pride parade, which makes her job a little more...interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Kara qualifies things these days as 'before' and 'after'.

Namely, before and after she'd accidentally come out at a Pride Parade to one of her CatCo coworkers. She hadn't recognized Dana standing in the crowd with a discrete little recorder when she'd landed. She was fresh from a fight, a bit tired, a bit concerned about the large crowd, and just a bit windswept.

Apparently 'windswept' was a hit with the ladies in the crowd, because they were all clamoring for her attention before Dana had fought her way over to ask what her orientation was.

"Haha, I'm an alien, so does that even count," Kara heard her voice on playback, "I mean, I guess we're similar enough to humans, so, bi or pan, I guess." She closed her eyes, ignoring the thrilled look on Cat's face as she stares at the recorder. "But honestly," and Kara hears herself laugh again, "I usually prefer women over men."

The recording cuts off before Dana's "I know what you mean!", and Kara knows that Dana Dawson has just earned herself a large CatCo bonus and a free pass from Cat's temper for at least a week.

And for the rest of the month, Cat Grant has been happily publishing any and every LGBTQ related story she can find that can even vaguely relate to Supergirl, from queer people rescued by the Girl of Steel to people who'd found the courage to come out after Kara herself had.

Kara could have dealt with that and all the other consequences of coming out- even the mild backlash from some of the more bigoted citizens of National City- if not for two things.

The first? She hadn't come out to Alex or Eliza yet, had never mentioned her interest in dating women. Both were hurt and upset, and she'd had to grovel to get back into their good graces. It wasn't very difficult, of course, especially considering Alex hadn't mentioned her own relationship with Lucy Lane before, but they, and Winn and James all kept bringing it up out of nowhere, and Kara would be thrilled if they just stopped.

The second, and more important thing she was having to deal with was all the women hitting on her, mid rescue or fight. She'd be flying someone to the hospital to get checked out, and suddenly there was a groping hand on her bicep or shoulder, playing with her hair...she'd had people come on to her before, of course, and even during rescues, but these women, emboldened by Kara's admission, had taken to sticking their phone numbers into Kara's belt like dollar bills.

A few of the more brazen ones had given their hero a kiss as thanks for the rescue, and Kara's not sure she's blushed so much in her life. Which is unfortunate, really, because apparently the only thing more attractive than a superhero, is a bashful superhero. After that news spreads, Kara's jar of numbers (kept in Alex's office at the DEO for Alex's post-mission entertainment) fills up twice as fast, and the come-ons start getting hotter, the kisses longer- she's kind of overwhelmed by the attention.

So she goes to the one place that helps her think best, outside of a Danvers sister movie night: the CatCo balcony.

And of course, Cat's already sitting there in the evening sun, phone out and scrolling the 'I kissed Supergirl' tag on what looks to be every major social media site.

Kara lands with a groan, just letting gravity take her and drop her backwards onto the couch, Cat giving her a look of amusement.

"And here I thought I was the only woman in your life, Supergirl," Cat said, holding up her phone, the image a particularly hot kiss that, if Kara remembers correctly, ended with her nearly dropping the woman out of surprise, and a scrap of paper with a phone number and address somehow shoved all the way down into her bra, despite the near skin-tightness of the suit.

"If only," Kara grumbled, sitting up, moving her cape so that Cat could sit closer. "Nowadays, there's almost a 50/50 chance that when I rescue a woman, I'll end up with another stranger kissing me, and a 90 percent chance that a picture of the kiss will end up online."

"And, what, someone more familiar would be welcome?"

"Sure," Kara laughed, "why not. At least maybe then I could put the picture online myself and say 'Back off, I'm taken'."

"Hmm." Cat fiddled thoughtfully with her phone. "Supergirl, do you consider me a friendly, familiar face?"

"Of course, Miss Grant. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She grinned wickedly. "Pucker up!"

 

* * *

 

Kara blinked dazedly at the picture on Alex's phone, held up in front of her face, Alex looking at her in disbelief.

"Kara, what the hell?!"

It was on the official CatCo website, but Alex had gone for one of the many, many snapshots Cat had taken of herself...kissing Supergirl. Passionately. And Supergirl reciprocating with just as much fervor.

Kara was still in a giddy fog over it really, especially after Cat's parting offer of a continuation later, "Without the camera. Or with, if you're into that sort of thing," and then a wink as she sashayed back inside.

Twenty different pictures uploaded to the internet for the world to see, of the Girl of Steel and the Queen of All Media kissing, and the part that's got Kara floored is the tags that Cat's added to the bottom of the picture. Plastered there in black and white, '#hands off', '#my hero', and Kara's favorite: #DIBS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
